Feeding practices of extremely low birthweight infants vary greatly throughout North America. In order to evaluate the variation in practice, a questionnaire was given to members of the Vermont Oxford Network. These hospitals represent 200 neonatal intensive care units in North America, Europe, Japan and Australia. Practices including types of feeding, timing of feeding, indications for stopping feeding, and personnel involved in decision making were included in the questionnaire. These results have been analyzed using the CDMAS resource with the consultation of the GCRC Biostatistician and were presented to the Hot Topics in Neonatology Meeting in 1995. Publication of these results is pending.